


My Guardian Angel, My Soulmate

by Sojuda1702



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BL, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, MDZS 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short & Sweet, The Untamed (TV) References, WangXian, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, cql - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuda1702/pseuds/Sojuda1702
Summary: Angels are real.Soulmates are also real.But did you know that our Guardian Angels are also our soulmates?See, humans reincarnate four times in their lifetime. All those three lifetimes, their guardian angel watches over them and prepares for the fourth re-incarnation where they finally come down from heaven and meet each other as soulmates.Angel Lan Wangji has been watching over Super Star Wei Wuxian, his soulmate. It’s Wei Wuxian’s third life. One more reincarnation and Lan Wangji will finally meet him. His destiny.In heaven...Love has no gender.Italian Translation below by @Colpadellestelle_394 (Thank you! You're so cool!)https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322786/chapters/58639648Il Mio Angelo Custode, La Mia Anima Gemella
Relationships: Wei Wu Xian and Lan Wangji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Dear God

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il Mio Angelo Custode, La Mia Anima Gemella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322786) by [Colpadellestelle_394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colpadellestelle_394/pseuds/Colpadellestelle_394)



> I just love the story of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. This is just a short story, about 10-15 chapters. This is mostly sweet moments so I hope that you enjoy it.

Angels are real.

Soulmates are also real.

But did you know that our Guardian Angels are also our soulmates?

See, humans reincarnate four times in their lifetime. All those three lifetimes, their guardian angel watches over them and prepares for the fourth re-incarnation where they finally come down from heaven and meet each other as soulmates.

Angel Lan Wangji has been watching over Super Star Wei Wuxian, his soulmate. It’s Wei Wuxian’s third life. One more reincarnation and Lan Wangji will finally meet him. His destiny. 

In heaven...Love has no gender.

Lan Wangji has watched Wei Wuxian since his first life and all those lifetimes, Wei Wuxian has been a kind and gentle soul. Lan Wangji felt a bit bitter about the mortal world for always picking on the good. Just like Wei Wuxian in his current life.

After years of hardship, Wei Wuxian finally reached the top. He became the most popular young actor of his generation. Lan Wangji cheered for him and even bragged about it to all the other angels.

“You are so lucky Wangji! My soulmate is a mess!” said Angel Nie Huaisang, who frowns every time he thinks about meeting his soulmate.

“Don’t be like that, the reason why you are destined to meet your soulmate is that you are perfect for each other. I’m sure that things will change. Don’t give up on her.” Wanji tried to console Huaisang who just shrugged his shoulder then continued to watch his soulmate on his cellphone.

Oh yeah, the angels also evolved and decided to copy the mortals’ technology. Although they don’t really need to, they have powers and they just like the idea of using gadgets just like humans. It’s more organized.

“What’s the frowning about?” Angel Yanli, one of Wanji’s friend who just walked in.

“His soulmate.”

“Ah…Oh hey! Congrats to us!” Yanli exclaimed which caught Wanji off guard.

“Us? Why us?” 

“Oh did you forget that my Jin Zixuan also reached the top because of his and your Wuxian’s collaboration?” 

“Oh yeah right! I have forgotten about you and Jin Zixuan…sorry.”

Wangji forgot about it. He was so focused on Wuxian he forgot that Yanli’s soulmate is good friends with his soulmate.

“That’s fine. I’ll see you later, it's night time… Zixuan will be praying and I need to be there.” said Yanli then took off.

Oh right!

Wuxian will be praying too and Wangji doesn’t want to miss a word. And then, Wangji heard his warm and gentle voice.

Dear God…

Wangji was transported to Wuxian’s bedroom. He is only able to see him up close when he prays to God which he needs to deliver as his guardian angel.

Wuxian was kneeling at the foot of his bed, wearing cozy pajamas. His face, ever so handsome as if he is an angel himself.

“What do you want me to tell God tonight Wuxian?” Wangji asked, of course, he couldn’t see him or hear him. Wangji is sitting next to Wuxian, looking down at his solemn face. 

“I just want to thank you for giving me everything that I wished and hoped for.” He said, his voice sincere. It put a smile on Wangji lips. 

He spread his snowy white wings and wrapped it around the man he always loved forever as if he was hugging him.

“I am so proud of you Wuxian, I knew you were destined for greatness… I can’t wait to meet you.” Wangji said. He’s still looking at his face closely when Wuxian opened his eyes. To Wangji ‘s surprise, he was looking straight at him. Wangji’s golden eyes widened.

Wuxian sighed and shook his head. Wangji let out a sigh of relief.

Maybe covering him with my wings is too much. Wangji straightened his back and moved his wings behind him.

“It’s that all for tonight Wuxian?”

“Thank you for giving the best guardian angel…amen,” Wuxian said then climbed up to bed. 

Wangji watched him as he lay beside where he sits.

Wangji was left hanging, his mouth slightly open.

Could it be?

“Can you see me?” 

But Wuxian already closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a hint of a smile on his beautiful lips.


	2. Seven Minutes

It’s 3 AM in the human world. In heaven, it’s up to you if you want it to be night time or morning. Wangji wanted to watch the stars. Funny that he still looks up to the sky, isn’t he in heaven already? The world really is mysterious.

Wangji couldn’t forget how slowly Wuxian lifted his face and stared at him earlier as if he knew he was there.

It’s impossible. No human has ever since his or her guardian angel before.

It was the first time their eyes met, whether it was just coincidence or not, Wangji was astonished. 

Their eyes met. It was only a few seconds but Wangji’s heart won’t stop acting weird.

When Wangji asked Wuxian if he could hear him, he wanted him to say yes so badly.

But it would be wrong, they are not supposed to meet until the fourth reincarnation which Wangji was dreading for. He’s going to have to watch Wuxian die for the last time before he can be with him.

It was already morning when Wuxian prayed again. He prays before sleeping and he prays as soon as he wakes, much to Wangji’s delight.

Dear God…

A cool breeze and a scent of lotus filled Wangji’s nose and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the same spot where he sat last night. This time, Wuxian is sitting on the bed, his back resting on the headboard wearing the same pajamas from last night.

“Good morning Wuxian” Wangji greeted livelily. “What do you want me to tell God today?”

“Today, I will be filming abroad and I pray for safety and good health. For myself, the cast and crew, and for all the fans who support me.” 

My Wei Wuxian, ever so kind and loving.

“I will tell God. Is that all?” 

“That’s all! Amen.” Wuxian said and then he got up and walked out of the room leaving Wangji hanging, just like last night.

Did he just answer me? Wangji was stunned.

Am I imagining things?

Seven minutes.

Wangji has seven minutes before he will be transported back to heaven. He decided to follow Wuxian who is now busy packing his bags.

Normally, during the seven minutes of his visit, Wangji always talks to Wuxian and follows him around even if he knows he can't hear him.

This time, Wangji is suspicious. He just stands next to Wuzian as he watches him closely.

Wuxian continues to organize his bag without a word.

Two more minutes.

Wangji gave up, he must be imagining things. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“I hope you have a wonderful trip Wuxian.”

He glanced up at the coffee table and noticed Wuxian’s pouch. It’s where he keeps his vitamins and medicines which he always forgets.

“Hey, don’t forget your medicine pouch okay? I don’t want you to get sick, I’ll see you tonight,” said Wangji . He wanted to hug him with his wings again but changed his mind.

Wangji’s time was up, he was transported back to heaven.

At the same time...Wuxian glanced up at the coffee table… a gentle smile formed his lips.


	3. Accident

Wangji was watching Wuxian perform in a fan meeting with his co-star Jin Zixuan through a flat-screen TV mounted on his bedroom wall. His friend Yanli sits beside him.

"Oh look at them!" Yanli giggles as both actors harmonize their angelic voices. 

Wangi was smiling from ear to ear. 

"I hope they find each other in the next life and be friends again," Wangji said that made Yanli squeal out of excitement. 

"And then we will meet each other and be friends too!" Yanli said. 

Wangji beamed at her. 

It would be nice, but they probably won't remember each other. 

When an angel finally comes down from heaven and meets his or her soulmate, she or he becomes mortal and forgets about his or her angel life. And if an Angel waits patiently and lets God and Nature do their work, the angel and the soulmate will have a beautiful love story. 

There are so many moments that Wangji wanted to interfere and help Wuxian, especially when he was being bullied but he had to control himself. 

He remembered one time when Wuxian was crying alone in his room. 

Wuxian lost a lot of endorsement because of some stupid rumors but he acted all unaffected and strong in front of everybody but he can only do so much. 

That night, he cried... and he prayed. 

He kneeled and lifted his hand and prayed. 

Dear God... 

His voice trembling, unable to complete one sentence from breaking down. 

Wangji sits beside the weeping young man who he loved more than anything. 

"What do you want me to tell God today Wuxian? " Wangji’s voice was also trembling. 

It breaks Wangji’s heart to see him like that. With his powers, he can make him forget his troubles but that would be wrong so he controlled himself. 

Wangji flapped his beautiful white wings and covered Wuxian with it, sending him warmth on this cold night.

"I know that these terrible things will pass but it hurts so much. Please give me more strength to get through this." He said tears continued to roll down his cheek. 

"I will ask God to give you more strength. Please tell me more, say whatever is in your heart. It will make you feel better." Wangji urged him as if he could hear him. 

Wuxian continued to sob as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Wangji’s heart continues to break for him. 

"Tell me more Wuxian... "

"Please help me..." He pleaded. 

He must be hurting so much that he couldn't find words to describe what he feels or know exactly what to ask God. 

"It's that all?"

Wuxian took a deep breath.

Wangji continued to send warmth to Wuxian and he must have felt it. He let out a sigh of relief and dried his tears with the back of his hand. 

Wangji smiled weakly. 

"That's all." He said as he tries to smile. 

Wangji released Wuxian from his wrings as he slowly moved it behind him.

"That's my Wuxian."

Back to the present. 

Wangji was brought back to the present when he heard Yanli scream. 

"What? Why?" he asked. Yanli was looking at the screen, horrified. 

Wangji darted to the screen and found out that the bus that Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixuan were riding got into an accident. 

"Pray Zixuan, please, please! " Yanli cried. 

Wangji was horrified and wished that Wuxian would pray too. But when he looked at the screen, Jin Zixuan was kneeling beside an unconscious Wuxian, attending him. 

Yanli disappeared in an instant upon hearing Zixuan’s prayers. 

How Wangji wanted to go to Wuxian’s side but he was unconscious and was unable to pray. 

So Wangji kneeled in front of the monitor and prayed for the love of his life. 

"Wuxian! Wake up! Come on man!" Zixuan said as he tried to wake his friend. 

Wangji can see how worried Zixuan and Yanli are beside him, listening to Zixuan’s prayer. They are all at the side of the road, it was all chaotic with the other injured people. Zixuan was able to drag Wuxian out of the bus despite having a deep cut near his left eye. 

And then... Wuxian moved, his consciousness returning but barely. 

Dear God... He prayed in his mind. Am I dying?

Wangji felt relief when he was transported to where Wuxian was. 

"Tell me!" Wangji said as soon as he found himself kneeling beside Wuxian.

The medics arrived and attended Wuxian.

When one of the medics cuts Wuxian’s clothes, they found a huge black and reddish bruise from his chest to his stomach. 

The medic shook his head. 

Wangji knew it was bad, he glanced at Yanli who also looked worried. 

"Internal bleeding... We have to hurry." Said the medic to his partner. 

"He is not going to make it." The other medic said. 

Is Wei Wuxian going to die today? After everything, he's been through? After all the hardship, he was only starting to taste the fruit of his labor, and now he's dying? Does he need to start over? 

Before Wangji could think of anything else, he placed a hand on Wuxian's pale cheek. 

A blinding light illuminated the place, only her and Yanli could see it.

"Wangji No!" Wangji heard Yanli called but it was too late. 

The medics took Wuxian and brought him in an ambulance without a clue that he was already healing. 

Seven Minutes... 

Wangji and Yanli were left in the scene... 

"Wangji what did you do?" Yanli asked him, her voice dreadful. 

What did I just do? 

I interfered... 

And heaven will not forgive me...


	4. One Hundred Days

Wangji  knew  Yanli  had been talking non-stop but he couldn't hear a word. His mind keeps on replaying what just happened earlier.

Wuxian, almost dead on the ground. His body limp and pale. He'd seen Wuxian die twice from his past life and it hurts every time but he was able to control himself and not interfere.

_ Why is it different now? _

_ Why did I let my emotion get the best of me? _

If Wuxian died tonight and then he will be reincarnated, his fourth reincarnation where they can finally meet.

_ Why? Why? Why? _

"Why?!" Yanli’s voice caught Wanji’s attention.

They are back in Wangji’s bedroom.

"What's gotten into you?! You know you can't do that?!" Yanli was still furious and Wangji knew that his friend was only worried about what punishment he might be getting.

"I'm sorry..." was all Wangji could say.

Yanli’s expression softened. She let out a long sigh and sat next to Wangji.

"I'm sorry...I know this isn't easy for you." Yanli said, her voice lower this time.

Wangji shook his head.

"I watched Wuxian work so hard and hurt so bad just to be where he is right now and I can tell that he is truly happy...it's not fair for him to die just like that," Wangji explains as he remembers Wuxian’s pale face.

"I know you're in love with him as I am with Zixuan even though that brat rarely prays..." Yanli rolled her eyes.

" Zixuan prayed for Wuxian tonight." Wangji reminded her. Yanli melted.

"I know... he's so sweet... but still, you cannot interfere. And what happened tonight was not just a simple case--"

"He was dying!" said Wangji.

"You don't know that! If you had delivered his prayers to God, he might have sent someone or something to help him! Like-"

"Sending a guardian angel to miraculously heal him from a fatal injury?" Wangji murmured.

Yanli went silent.

Point taken.

"Oh Wangji, I am so scared for you," Yanli said as she gave her friend a hug. Wangji let his head rest on Yanli’s shoulder.

"I am scared too..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

What will happen now?

That night, Wuxian was resting and he was not able to pray. Wangji was just watching him through the monitor.

Wuxian and  Zixuan ’s  accident was all over the news, sending thousands of Guardian Angels to the mortal’s world to hear their soulmates prayers. So many fans and friends are praying for Wuxian. Yanli was also down there listening to  Zixuan . He’s been praying non-stop for his friend’s recovery. Almost everybody was there, except for Wangji.

A knock on the door distracted him from watching.

Master Xichen, his superior, entered the room.

“Are you busy Wang?” he asked.

_ Wang? My name is only two syllables and he still managed to find a nickname for me just like he calls Yanli, Yan. _

“Not at all Master, please have a seat.”

Master Xichen is in charge of Wangji and Yanli. He’s a Senior Angel who chose not to have a soulmate so he can serve God.

“I’m sure, you know why I’m here.” He started. Wangji nodded.

“I’m not going to ask you why you did what you did for an obvious reason.” He continued, Wangji was listening closely.

“But we have a law, Wangji and you committed a serious offense.”

Wangji didn’t say anything. He wishes that Master Xichen would go straight to the point but he kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want to make things worse.

“Imagine, someone’s life was about to begin because of a death. You prevented that death, I think you know what I mean right? There should always be a balance.”

Wangji started feeling the weight of what he did.

Wuxian will be reincarnated for sure but whoever was about to be born wouldn’t get a chance.

“Wangji, I’m sorry but the life you gave to Wuxian will be replaced by the life you would have gotten on his fourth reincarnation.”

Wangji froze.

If he weren't an angel he would have felt dizzy, sick to his stomach, and disoriented. But Wangji is an angel, he doesn’t get physical pain.

“Did you hear me?”

Yes, he did, loud and clear but he couldn’t find his voice nor find the energy to react.

Wuxian is alive and will still be reincarnated but he wouldn’t be destined for Wangji anymore.

Three lifetimes…

Three lifetimes, he'd waited.

Three lifetimes that he’s been loving him and it will go down the drain.

Wei Wuxian wouldn’t even meet him.

“What will happen to me?” he managed to ask.

Master Xichen took a deep breath before answering.

“You will finally be born as mortal and you and Wuxian will never meet. There’s no way to know as well on when you will be born.”

“You mean, I am no longer an angel?”

Master Xichen nodded quietly.

Wangji closed his eyes.

“Wangji, I talked to God and convinced him to give you a parting gift… that’s all I can do for you.”

Wangji opened his eyes and met Master Xichen’s gaze.

I must have looked pitiful by the way Master Xichen was looking at me.

“One Hundred Days.” He said.

“What do you mean?” and then Wangji realized.

“You are giving me 100 days to be with him?” he exclaimed.

Master Xichen smiled bitterly.

“That’s all I can ask for you, after that…you know what will happen.”

He will no longer be with Wuxian in the next life but he can be with him for 100 days in this lifetime.

Wangji smiled.

“That’s good enough, thank you, Master."

The next day, Wuxian woke up and did not forget to pray.

_ Dear God… _

Instantly, Wangji was sitting on the hospital bed beside the praying Wuxian.

“You’re looking good… what do you want me to tell G-“ and then Wangji stopped.

Do I still send messages to him?

“Thank you for saving me that night… The doctor said it was a miracle but I knew it was you.” Wuxian started.

“It wasn’t God Wuxian…it was me,” Wangji said without thinking.

How he will miss this moment… but at the same time, he is glad that Wuxian is safe.

Wuxian paused and then took a deep breath.

“Thank you for also saving my friend Zixuan and that nothing serious happened. Thank you for this second life.” Wuxian continued.

“I will tell God that you are thankful. Is that all?” Wangji asked sadly. Will he be able to face God after everything? He had to…for the last time.

Wuxian paused again as if waiting for a response but Wangji was too sad to notice.

“I guess that’s all huh? I will miss you Wei Wuxian…” Wangji said sadly. He flapped his wings to do what he always does. Covering Wuxian with his wings.

Wuxian is not talking, but his eyes are still closed as if he is still praying. Wangji knew he wasn’t, otherwise, he would have heard it.

Seven Minutes.

Wangji was sad but at the same time happy that he is still beside Wuxian when he thought he would never be allowed to see him.

Five Minutes.

“You might be taking some medications tonight and you might forget to pray but I will still watch over you okay?” he said as if he was talking to a child.

Two minutes.

Wuxian opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head to his side where Wangji was sitting.

Their eyes meet…again.

One minute.

“Did you get into trouble for saving me last night?” Wuxian asked.

Immediately, Wangji moved his wings behind him, golden eyes wide opened as he quickly got to his feet.

Thirty seconds…

Wangji knew he would disappear anytime soon when Wuxian reached for his hand.

Wangji was dumbfounded, there is no mistaking it, not only Wuxian can see him, but he can also touch him.

Zero seconds…

Wangji stayed where he was, staring at the man he’s been loving for so long, actually feeling his skin on his...

Slowly, Wei Wuxian smiled at him and Wangji’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? I hope you're enjoying it!


	5. I see you

Two months ago...

When a rumor about him having an attitude problem spread like wildfire and anti-fans were formed, Wuxian’s career suffered badly. He is one of the top rising stars but at the same time, the most hated actor.

Why?

Wuxian had no idea.

All he ever did was perform well, work hard, and remain humble but the world was way too scary for someone who has a gentle and kind heart like Wuxian.

It's not like he couldn't take it. He knows himself better than anybody else and he refused to lose himself over the rumors that were spreading about him.

One day, he lost a movie deal and tons of endorsements because his anti-fans threatened to boycott everything he does.

He was thankful for all the fans who kept supporting him and fought for him but tonight, he couldn't be brave any longer.

So he prayed.

"Dear God..." his voice trembled, his chest was heaving and tears streamed down his face.

He was unable to talk straight, the lump on his throat was making it difficult to breathe.

It was also freezing but suddenly, he felt warm around his entire body. It wasn't hot like the ones you received from a heater, this one was warm and comforting as if he was being wrapped in a soft and warm blanket. There was also a faint smell of flowers.

"I know that these terrible things will pass but it hurts so much. Please give me more strength to get through this." He said while tears continued to roll down his cheek. 

_ I will ask God to give you more strength. Please tell me more, say whatever is in your heart. It will make you feel better.  _

Wuxian froze.

What was that?

Am I hearing things?

Wuxian closed his eyes tightly.

Am I going crazy?

_ Tell me more Wuxian... _

There it is again...

"Please help me..." he pleaded.

_ Is that all? _

_ The voice sounded ghostly, like an echo. _

He should be scared but for some reason, he felt comforted just like the warmth that was surrounding him.

"That's all." he finally said.

That was the first time he heard a mysterious voice. Since then, whenever he prays, he always hears an angelic voice. He couldn't see him though. But he always enjoys hearing him.

One time, the voice spoke again when he was praying one morning.

"Wuxian, I am honored to be your guardian angel. I promise to take care of you."

It was clearer this time as if he was talking to him.

That's when Wuxian realized that he is blessed with a Guardian Angel.

How he wished he could see the face behind the beautiful voice.

And then one day...

Wuxian was praying, fully aware of his Guardian angel's presence, enjoying the warmth that surrounds him while inhaling the smell of lotus. 

When his name was cleared and everything fell into the right place. He was back on his feet and he was shining brightly more than ever. He thinks that he owes it to his guardian angel.

“I am so proud of you Wuxian, I knew you were destined for greatness… I can’t wait to meet you.” 

Meet me? 

Wuxian opened his eyes, lifted his head, and was surprised to see a face.

A beautiful face is an understatement.

He was like an apparition.

It was him, no doubt. His guardian angel.

He looked straight at his face and to his amusement, the angel looked surprised. Wuxian doesn't want him to go away so he closed his eyes and shook his head. Wuxian felt the angel relaxed.

“Is that all for tonight Wuxian?” the angel asked.

Wuxian’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to open his eyes and see his face once more but for some reason, he was afraid he would go away if he knew about him.

Humans are not supposed to see their angels, that's what he knows but he couldn't control himself.

"Thank you for giving the best guardian angel…amen,” Wuxian said then climbed up to bed. He could feel the tension coming from the angel.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

Yes, yes I can finally see you... and you are so beautiful. He wanted to say. Instead, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

  
  



	6. His name

Wuxian gently squeezes Wangji's hand, assuring him that he knew about him and he's okay with it. 

Wangji blinked multiple times, his eyes landed on his hand that Wuxian was clutching. 

What is going on? Is this a dream? 

But I am an angel, I don't sleep. Wuxian is human and he's not supposed to see him, let alone touch him. 

Wuxian withdrew his hand but Wuxian tightened his grip. 

"Don't be scared," he said. His face a bit worried 

Wangji couldn't believe what was happening. Wuxian is actually talking to him. 

"I'm not scared," Wangji said, his voice was stiff. 

Wuxian relaxed upon hearing his voice. 

Was it relief? He's smiling again. Wangji held his breath. 

"Good... Come sit beside me." Wuxian said his voice friendly and excited. 

"Perhaps you let go of my hand first?" Wangji said as Wuxian must have forgotten that he was still holding him.

Wuxian pouted.

"Do you promise not to disappear as soon as I let go of your hand?" 

Good question. This was actually the first time that Wangji stayed for more than seven minutes.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Then I won't let go!" Wuxian immediately said then pulled him closer. 

Wangji couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

My Wuxian, ever so cute! He wanted to say but decided not to. 

Wangji sat beside him, his hands still holding Wuxian. 

They were silent for a moment. Wuxian is just staring at him, his smile never left his lips.

Wuxian is admiring Wangji. 

Wangji didn't mind. Life is short. Literally, for him, he only has 100 days.

"Aren't you afraid that you might have lost your mind? I could be a hallucination. " Wangji said trying to lighten the mood. 

"You're right... I could be crazy... But I don't care. " said Wuxian. 

Wangji just smiled at him. 

I could be crazy too, he thought. 

"How long have you been seeing me?"

Wangji asked as he was looking away. 

"A while... But I have only seen your face last week," he admitted. 

Wangji couldn't explain how it happened.

This is the first case that a human was able to communicate with his guardian angel. 

Wangji glanced at his hand, the one Wuxian was holding. 

"Do you have a name? "He asked. Wangji glanced up at Wuxian. 

"Wangji. "

"Wangji. " he repeated. 

Hearing him say his name for the first time sent so many emotions to Wangji's heart. 

He smiled. He never thought that he will be the awkward one and Wuxian will be the confident one at their first meeting. 

"Thank you for saving my life Wangji." He gently squeezed his hand. 

Little did Wuxian know that saving his life cost too much. Wangji shook his head and squeezed Wuxian's hand back. 

I'll do it again if I need to. He wanted to say. 

"Don't mention it," he said instead. 

"You seemed sad today... Is there anything I can do?" Wuxian asked, concerned.

Suddenly Wangji felt his body felt lighter.

Heaven must be trying to summon him and he knew he will be transported back. 

"I need to go Wuxiab, you have to let go." 

Wuxian pouted.

"I'll pray tonight. I will see you again right?" He asked, hopeful.

Wangji wanted to answer yes but he was not so sure. Before he could respond, he found himself back in heaven.

Wuxian was left staring at his hand.

Wangji... His name is Wangji. 


	7. White Bunny

Wangji was back in heaven. He thought something happened because he wasn't transported back after seven minutes but it turns out that there was just a delay.

How did it happen? He couldn't tell just like he couldn't explain how Wuxian could see and talk to him.

Wangji sighed, he held up his hand in the air and stared at it lovingly. Wei Wuxian was holding him earlier.

_ Is this how it's going to feel when we meet in the next life? _

Wangji smiled, remembering Wuxian’s gentle hand and sweet smile.

And then it hit him.

There is no more next life for them.

Wangji closed his eyes tight. He doesn't want to dwell with negativity. He saved Wuxian, and he will do it again without hesitation.

"Wangji?"

Wangji turned to the door and found his friend Yanli. 

"Hey...how is Zixuan?" 

Yanli walked towards him.

"He's fine...although everybody was wondering how Zixuan had more injuries than Wuxian." Yanli answered as she sat beside Wangji.

"Oh..." was all Wangji could say.

Yanli felt sad for her friend. Wangji used to be so lively and excited when they talk about their soulmates but now, she could tell that Wangji was trying hard to act normal. So Yanli decided to support her friend.

"I heard what happened? Are you-"

"I'm okay Yanli." Wangji immediately answered. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Yanli smiled.

"I know! What I meant is, are you excited? You no longer have to carry your duty in heavens such as meetings, training and so many things Master Xichen wants us to do." said Yanli, her face beaming with excitement. Wangji knows how Yanli hates meetings and training.

Wangji was thankful to her friend, he knew that Yanli was sad for her too but she decided to ignore it and support him.

_ Come to think of it? _

_ No more meetings, no more training, no more punishments.  _ All he can focus on is watching Wuxian and attending to him when he prays.

And with that...his voice echoed in his ears.

_ Dear God... _

Wangji found himself sitting on a couch beside Wuxian.

"What do you want me to tell God today Wuxian?" 

Wuxian slowly smiled, eyes still closed.

Wangji instantly forgot everything that was bothering him. _Yanli was right, I should be excited._

"I want to thank you for sending me an angel who looks after me. That's all amen." He said then quickly turned to Wangji.

Wangji was astonished. 

"Come! We have no time." Wuxian then grabbed Wangji’s hand.

They went to Wuxian’s dining room.

Wangji found different kinds of sweets on the table. Pastries, cakes, and even chocolates. There's even a cute white stuffed bunny with a white ribbon on its ear.

"I know you'll disappear again and I really want to cheer you up... I hope it's not too much?" Wuxian said nervously.

Wangji was awed.

"Are these for me?" he asked while picking up the bunny. Wuxian nodded, his smile is still shy.

Wangji felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest.

"Wuxian...thank you!" he said. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. He hugged the bunny, much to Wuxian’s satisfaction.

Wuxian gestured to him to sit on one of the chairs while he sat next to him.

"Which one of these do you want to try... I ordered the best that I could find." Wuxian said while opening a box of pastries.

"Oh, Wuxian...I really appreciate it but I don't eat." Wangji said and he felt bad upon seeing Wuxian’s disappointed look.

"But I really like it! I promise!" he added quickly.

"I really want to cheer you up today and I couldn't think of anything else to give you." Wuxian said in a small voice.

How cute this boy! Wangji thought.

"I am already happy! No need to do anything else," he assured him.

Oh, how wonderful! This feeling...Wangji never thought he could still be happier. His sacrifices paid off. Wuxian is alive and well, they might only have 100 days but who cares?

He wasn’t even bothered that Wangji is a man.

99 days, he corrected himself.

Who cares?! 

"I am really glad I made you happy," Wuxian said while putting the pastries back to the box. 

I wonder what that tastes like? Or what eating feels like.

"Wangji..." 

"Mn?"

"Why did you tell me that you will miss me? Are you going somewhere?"

Wangji’s heart sank. 

"I'm not... I just always miss you when I'm not with you...that's why I said it." Yeah, even angels can lie. _I'm sorry Wuxian._

Wuxian was not convinced but he let it go anyway. He suddenly received a text from his manager, reminding him for tomorrow's interview.

"Shouldn't you be staying home for the week? You just had an accident." 

"It's fine, the doctor said there's nothing wrong with me so why stay there and waste my time," he answered.

Wangji sighed. 

"You should rest. I'll stay with you till I ...you know...disappear." He even laughs a little.

"You will do that?" he asked, his smile ever so sweet and gentle. _Oh Wei Wuxian, you will be the death of me!_ Wangji just nodded.

They went to Wuxian’s bedroom. When he climbed up to the bed, Wangji sat on the floor and watched him tucked himself.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Wuxian was smiling at him.

"Well, I can't share a bed with you..." Wangji answered.

"But you always stay in bed with me, what difference does it make now?" he asked.

Does Wangji sense a little teasing in his voice? Wangji felt warm on his cheeks, he looked away. He heard Wuxian chuckled.

"I'd never seen an angel blush..." he said. Wangji suddenly wanted to disappear at that moment. 

Wuxian was right though, he always sits on his bed, not only that, he covers him with his wings every time he visits...Good Lord! Wangji was unable to face Wuxian anymore, he just looked at the floor. He felt Wuxian got out of bed and walked towards him.

Oh heavens! Please summon me now! What's with the delay? Wangji thought when suddenly Wuxian bent down slowly, his one hand on his hips below his wings and the other behind his knees. He instantly lifted Wangji, his wings automatically went behind him making space for Wuxian’s arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still flustered.

He walked towards the bed and gently dropped Wangji.

"You can stay here, I'll sleep on the couch," he said, giving him an assuring smile.

He was about to go out when Wangji called him.

"No, come back...sleep on the bed and I'll sit beside you...just like always." Wangji managed to say despite being eaten by embarrassment.

Wuxian gave him another smile.

He climbed back to bed and adjusted his pillow as he lay down.

"Good night Wangji." he said then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Wuxian..." he answered.

Wuxian must have been exhausted, he just came out of the hospital, after all, he fell asleep in an instant.

When Wangji was sure that Wuxian was asleep, he flapped his wings and covered him just like he always does.

It's been more than twenty minutes, it was the longest time he spent with Wuxian. Wangji’s heart was so happy as he watched this beautiful creature.

For the first time in Wangji’s immortal life, he felt something foreign. His eyes felt heavy.

He fell asleep.

It was already morning when Wangji opened his eyes.

He was confused for a moment, he felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked down to check and realized, an arm was on top of him.

It was Wuxian, he was hugging him in his sleep.

Sleep?

Did I just fall asleep?

But I'm an angel, I don't sleep.

Wangji glanced at Wuxian’s face. He looks younger when asleep.

He wanted to savor the moment when it hit him. Not only did he fall asleep but he wasn't transported back to heaven...

Now what? He thought.


	8. Destiny

Ten minutes after waking up beside Wuxian, Wangji was transported back to heaven, leaving Wuxian alone.

At first, he was all confused but then he realized what's happening.

He's starting to lose his powers little by little.

What happens on the 100th day? Do I just disappear? What will happen to Wuxian? 

_ Would he just forget about me? Will he be assigned to a different Guardian Angel? _

The last thought made Wangji wince as if it's physical pain...as if he can physically feel pain.

Wangji looked at the monitor where Wuxian is being interviewed with Jin Zixuan. Wuxian looks so fresh and ever so handsome next to Zixuan who has a small bandage near his left eye.

They are being interviewed in Jin Zixuan's hospital bed.

"I heard that Jin Zixuan dragged you out of the bus." the male interviewer said.

"Yes and I am really thankful to him. I also feel bad seeing him in this condition." Wuxian answered, his voice worried.

"Oh don't feel bad. It's just a small cut and a sprain." Zixuan said, trying to console his friend.

Yanli walked in and sat beside Wangji. Wangji just smiled at his friend.

"It was strange though, the pictures and videos that were circling around the internet gave the impression that you were in a bad condition. How lucky you turned out to be okay." The interviewer said that Yanli glanced at Wangji. Wangji was just staring at the monitor.

How he couldn't get enough of Wuxian’s face. And that mole below his lips? All he wants to do is to touch it and kiss it.

Wangji shook his head and dismissed the thought.

"I think I'm lucky enough to have a guardian angel looking after me," Wuxian said with the sweetest smile that made the interviewer laugh.

"I think you really are lucky. Do you have a message for your guardian angel?" the interviewer asked. Wangji knew he meant it as a joke but Wuxian looked straight at the camera.

Straight at Wangji.

"Thank you for saving me," he said, every word meant so much for Wangji.

As if everybody disappeared, the people, the monitor and the space between them. As if Wuxian was standing in front of Wangji, thanking him in person and there was nothing left in this world but the two of them.

Wangji smiled.

"I have a message to my Guardian angel too!" Zixuan’ voice made Wangji return to the present.

"Please care for me too!" Zixuan said that made Wuxian, the interviewer and the people in the hospital laugh.

"Hey!" Yanli rose from her seat and walked towards the monitor.

"You brat! You didn’t pray for five days before the accident happened and you are blaming me?” Yanli scolded Zixuan from the monitor that made Wangji laugh. 

"Calm down Yanli, he was just trying to lighten the mood! It was a joke! Come back here!" Wangji called.

Yanli crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"This Jin Zixuan is too much!" Yanli said as she sat next to Wangji.

Wangji squeezed Yanli’s shoulder.

"It was just a joke, you know Zixuan..." Wangji said.

"He had no idea how much I wanted to be with him but he rarely prayed and when he did he prayed for someone else," Yanli said sadly.

"Hey why is this making you sad now? Jin Zixuan’s been like that ever since. You are still going to be with him when he is reincarnated for his fourth life.." Wangji said, trying to console his friend.

Wangji didn't say anything but Wuxian could tell she wanted to say something.

Wangji sighed.

"Tell me." Wangji urged.

Yanli remained silent.

"Yanli? What is it?" Wangji continued to ask. Yanli looked away.

_ Okay, you won't talk huh?  _ Wangji stood in front of Yanli and crossed his arms.

"Angel Yanli, as your Senior, I command you to answer me," Wangji commanded and Yanli had no choice but to obey.

Angels had ranks too and Wangji’s rank his way higher than Yanli but since they have the same Master, they get along so well.

Yanli straightened her back and wings.

"Fine! I'm envious of you," she said, not looking at Wangji.

"Envious? I'm the one who lost my soulmate and will die after what? 98 days? What are you envious about?" 

"Oh you're not going to die! You will be born as a human but this is beside the point," she said.

"Then what are you envious of?" Wangji’s voice raised.

"Wei Wuxian loves you! And Jin Zixuan doesn't care. Not just because he doesn't know about me but he just doesn't have a loving heart!" Yanli finally said it. She's been jealous of Wangji’s relationship with Wuxian. How he wished that Jin Zixuan would somehow feel her presence in his heart just like Wei Wuxian. Wuxian has been feeling Wangji’s love even before he started seeing him.

Wangji was speechless.

Ever since the beginning, Wangji always gets what he wants, simply because he works hard for it and won't settle for anything less. That's why when he was assigned to be soulmates with Wuxian, he worked hard to make sure he delivered his prayers to God. He did his best not to interfere and he's been good at it...until he lost control and saved Wuxian’s life.

"Yanli..."

Yanli let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry... I know it's not your fault and you're sad that you are not destined for Wuxian anymore but you have what other angels never get to have." Yanli said softly.

"Your soulmate already loved you even before he met you. And even heaven couldn't explain how it happened." Yanli continued.

Wangji couldn't find any words to express how he was feeling. True that he only have 98 more days but for the past two days, he never felt happier. 

Yanli gave her an apologetic look and Wangji just shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea you were feeling that way. Zixuan has a loving heart. He is just not good at showing it, you said it yourself." said Wangji.

_ Dear God _

Two voices in unison.

Wangji and Yanli found themselves in Jin Zixuan’s hospital room.

Zixuan is watching a video on his cellphone but his mind is somewhere else.

Wuxian is peeling oranges. 

Yanli sat on the bed next to Zixuan. 

Wangji stood next to Wuxian who was very aware of his presence. 

“What do you want me to tell God today?” Wangji and Yanli said almost at the same time. 

Wuxian smiled. 

_ Thank you for giving an honest friend and for keeping him safe. He saved me without hesitating. Thank you. _ Wuxian prayed in his mind while he continued to peel oranges. 

"Here." Wuxian handed the peeled orange to Zixuan. Zixuan lifted his face and took the fruit. 

"Thank you!" He said in a cool tone and started munching, his eyes back on his phone. 

_ Thank you for saving my friend Wuxian! He's been through a lot. He deserved to be happy.  _ Zixuan prayed in his mind. 

Yanli’s facial expression softened. Jin Zixuan, always aware of what others think of him, that sometimes they mistake him for being arrogant but in reality, he has a good heart.

Yanli reached to touch Zixuan’s face. 

"I will tell God that you are thankful. Is that all?" Yanli said softly, she could never stay mad at him. For some reason, Jin Zixuan touched his left cheek where Yanli had touched him. 

Yanli turned to Wangji who was smiling at her. 

"Can we go outside?" Wangji whispered to Wuxian. 

Wuxian smiled then rose from his seat. 

"I just need to make a call. I'll be right back." Wuxian said, Zixuan just nodded and continued to play with his phone. 

Wuxian left the room, followed by Wangji. 

"I'm sorry Jin Zixuan... I didn't mean it when I said you don't have a loving heart. " Yanli said softly. 

How Yanli hoped he would meet her eyes but Zixuan continued to play while munching oranges. 

Yanli sighed. 

“It's fine... You have to make it up to me when we meet in your fourth life okay?” Yanli said then sigh once more when she remembered it was only Zixuan's first life. 

Outside. 

Wuxian went to the rooftop of the hospital. Wangji standing beside him. 

"I'm sorry I was not able to pray this morning, I was running late from the interview. " Wuxian said. 

"That's fine. How are you feeling?" Wanji asked. 

"Oh I feel good. By the way, I have free time. Do you want to come with me and go somewhere? I hope you don't disappear until we get there."

Wangji smiled at him. 

"If I disappear then pray again and I'll be right next to you. Wangji said, his golden eyes were shining. 

From now on, Wangji will not feel sad about his destiny because maybe, this is his destiny. 

To be with Wuxian

Wuxian could not take his eyes off of Wangji. His golden eyes, his lips, his silver hair, and his beautiful wings behind him. 

  
_ If it turns out that I'm dreaming, I would never want to wake up.  _ Wuxian thought. 


	9. Kiss

Wuxian brought Wangji to what he called a studio. It was huge and tall but it’s empty for now.

“I bought this,” Wuxian said as soon as they got inside.

“Wow! What are your plans for this?” Wangji asked while looking around.

“Well, perhaps an office? Headquarters? I’m not sure yet but I plan to start my own business here.” He answered.

Wangji smiled and felt so proud of Wuxian.

“I’m very impressed. Pray it for now and I will tell God.” Wangji said.

Wuxian returned his smile and walked closer to him.

“I owe you everything Wangji.” He said.

Wangji

.

Oh the way Wuxian says his name brings so much happiness in his heart.

“You don’t owe me anything Wuxian. You worked hard for everything you’ve achieved.” Wangji said. His voice was so gentle and he couldn’t help but caress his beautiful cheek. Wuxian took Wangji’s hand from his cheek. Wuxian’s fingers intertwined with Wangji.

“You are so beautiful Wangji…you know that right?” he said, eyes never leaving Wangji’s unearthly beauty.

How Wuxian still couldn’t believe his eyes every time he saw his guardian angel. 

Especially his beautiful snow-white wings. The wings always give him warmth.

Wuxian moved closer, his free hand touched Wangji’s face.

Wangji smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself Wei Wuxian…you also know that right?” Wangji said, his eyes landed on the small mole below Wuxian’s lower lip. Without thinking, his hand reached for it and touched it with his thumb.

Wei Wuxian moved closer to Wangji. He leaned when Wangji stopped him.

“Wait.” said Wangji. Wuxian froze, puzzled.

“Wuxian, I am a man.” Wangji breathe.

Wuxian sighed and smiled.

“So am I Wangji.”

And just like that…Wei Wuxian kissed the lips of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

It was warm and sweet and moist. Wuxian gently brushed his lips against Wangji’s soft lips.

Wangji responded as if they’ve done it a million times. 

Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t, and nobody cares. All they could feel were their hearts beating as one.

Wangji wrapped both of his hands around Wuxian’s waist. Wuxian did the same, drawing them closer to each other and making their kiss deeper.

Wangji flapped his wings and started to fly, supporting Wuxian by the waist.

Wuxian was surprised, he opened his eyes as he broke away from the kiss. Hugging Wangji tighter as he looks down.

The studio was huge enough to be converted to a two-story home making it easy for Wangji to fly around.

“Are you afraid?” Wangji asked. They are now in the air, his wings elegantly flapping.

Wuxian gave Wangji a smirk.

“I will never be afraid of you.” He then continued kissing him, to Wangji’s delight.

Wangji felt the sensation he gets when he’s about to be transported back to heaven.

He immediately descended to the ground.

“What? Am I that heavy?” said Wuxian. Wangji chuckled.

“Are you kidding me? It’s like I’m supporting a paper.” Wangji answered that Wuxian narrowed his eyes and pouted. Wangji couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m being summoned… pray when you get home okay?-“ then Wangji disappeared leaving Wuxian wanting more of Wangji’s kisses.

Wuxian sighed as he touched his lips, feeling Wangji’s lingering warmth.


	10. I will always find you

It was day twenty. 

Wangji often visits Wuxian and they always have a good time. Wuxian likes to see Wangji fly around their secret love nest (that’s what they call Wuxian's studio).

Wuxian is one of the busiest celebrities nowadays but Wangji can always go wherever he goes. 

All he needs to do is pray and Wangji can travel the world with him.

Today, Wangji woke up beside the sleeping Wuxian and felt weird. 

He was naked.

Wangji immediately pulled the sheets to cover his body and tried her best to remember what had happened the last night.

Nothing happened, they just fell asleep.  _ But why am I naked? _

Wangji slowly moved out of bed dragging the blanket with him and went straight to the bathroom.

He closed the door and turned to the mirror and almost gave himself a heart attack.

His reflection is different.

Wangji still looks like himself but different. His hair is no longer shining, his face and skin looked ordinary. 

Angels being angels looked ethereal. Wangji looked at himself and he only looked...human.

He was naked because his body changed. As if he was reborn.

His eyes widened when he looked over his shoulder.

He removed the blanket and didn’t find the beautiful wings he used to have.

For the first time in her long life...his knees buckled and he sank to the bathroom floor.

_ My wings… _

Tears streamed down his face.

_ Why do they have to take away my wings?... Wuxian loved my wings. _

_ What is he going to say if he sees me like this? I am not an angel anymore. _

Wangji felt a blanket being draped on him, covering him with such gentleness. He lifted his head and found Wuxian crouching beside him, his hands both on his shoulder, making sure his body was covered.

His eyes were kind and sad at the same time.  _ Was he sad because I disappointed him? _

“Wuxian…”

“You don’t have to suffer alone Wangji...You can tell me anything,” he said softly.

Wangji closed his eyes tightly.

“I’m sorry...As much as I want to still be your Guardian Angel, I can’t...not anymore.” Wangji admitted.

“Was it because you helped me?” he asked.

Wangji couldn’t lie anymore. He nodded.

Wuxian let out a long and heavy sigh. Then he placed an arm around Wangji's shoulder and one under his knees. Wuxian lifted him and took him out of the bathroom.

Wuxian gently dropped Wangji on the bed.

“I’m so sorry...It was my fault,” he said.

“No! It wasn’t your fault...It was-whatever! I’ll do it again if I have to...so don’t blame yourself.” Wangji would never want Wuxian to feel guilty.

“Is that all I need to know?” Wuxian asked.

_We only have 100 days and we have 80 more._ Wangji wanted to say.

“That’s all,” he said instead.

Wuxian gave him the sweetest smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Now I can take you anywhere I want to without being questioned why you have wings,” he said.

Wangji couldn’t help but smile.

His Wei Wuxian, ever so optimistic.

Wangji wore Wuxian’s clothes when they went out to have fun.

Wuxian needed to spend a lot of money to make sure no one was following them around or taking pictures. He wanted it to be private.

“Tell me the truth. Do I look better when I was an angel or now that I look like a normal human being?” Wangji asked while having dinner at a private restaurant that Wuxian rented just for the two of them.

“What are you talking about? You look exactly the same.” Wuxian answered.

Wangji narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” he warned.

Wuxian chuckled and he held his hand. He closed his eyes as he gently squeezed Wangji’s hand.

Wangji was amused, seeing his cute face while his eyes closed.

“What are you doing?”

“You sound the same too. Nothing changed. Except other people can see you now. Which is such a shame, I am not ready to share you yet but now everybody can admire you too.” he said, his eyes still closed.

Wangji just stared at Wuxian’s face. His heart was beyond happy. Perhaps all those sacrifices for almost 300 years of waiting and watching paid off.

Wei Wuxian has come to love him.

“Dear God, thank you for this moment.” Wuxian started praying. His eyes still closed.

Wangji smiled. 

“What do you want me to tell God today Wuxian?” Wangji was about to say, but a different voice came. A familiar one.

Wangji turned to where the voice came from and found Yanli. His eyes widened.

Yanli just shrugged while Wangji was giving her a questioning look.

“I feel so blessed and lucky and I am really really grateful. Thank you for giving me Wangji. I know that he’s been a good angel and I thank you for letting him go so he can be with me.” Wuxian continued.

Yanli let out a long sigh.

“I will tell God, is that all?” Yanli asked, without the gentleness he always gives Zixuan. Which Wangji felt rather comforting.

“That’s all, right? I’ll go to the restroom first Wuxian.” Wangji said and then quickly walked towards the men’s restroom leaving Wuxian confused.

Yanli followed him.

They only have seven minutes to talk.

“Explain!” Wangji hissed. “Don’t tell me, you are now destined for Wuxian?!” Wangji couldn’t hide his annoyance.

“Relax! No one is destined for him yet! Master Xichen was still negotiating with God.” Yanli answered.

Wangji felt his muscles relaxed.

“Sorry...what do you mean negotiating?”

Yanli let out a long sigh.

“You see? Master gave you 100 days to be with him but he didn’t tell you to break rules! You started a relationship with him. You should have stayed a guardian angel for 100 days, not become his lover!’ Yanli was clearly annoyed.

“What? He didn’t tell me that! And besides, he can see me, what do you want me to do? Act like I didn’t know?” 

“You let emotions get in the way again Wangji, you should have talked to the Master and asked him what you should do. Now you even lost the chance of being reincarnated as a human. And the Master is negotiating.”

Wangji fell silent.

_ Was I being selfish? But what will I do with a life that doesn’t have Wuxian in it? _

“It’s fine…” Wangji said softly.

“One more thing...there are no more 100 days Wangji...anytime you could disappear...that’s why Master is trying his best...I’m so sorry Wangji.” Yanli’s face was dejected.

_ I could disappear anytime? What would Wuxian do? _

“If I’m human now...why am I seeing you?” Wuxian asked although he knew the answer.

“Why do you think?” Yanli asked, her voice trembled and tears started falling down her face.

Wangji shook his head. Then Yanli gave him a tight hug.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry Yanli.”

“I’m sorry too but this is all I can do for you,” Yanli said.

“You could be punished.”

“I don’t care…” then Yanli disappeared.

Seven minutes was over.

Yanli has used her powers so she can communicate to him and warn him, one of heaven’s rules.

Do not interfere with the human world.

Wangji didn’t waste any more time, he ran out of the restroom.

Wuxian was already outside waiting for him.

“Hey, are you okay? Have I said something wrong?” Wuxian was worried but Wangji ignored it. Wangji flung his arms around Wuxian’s neck, giving him a tight embrace.

“I love you Wei Wuxian...I love you so much!” Wangji kept saying, thinking that he would disappear at any moment.

Wuxian hugged him as tightly as Wangji did.

“I love you too...what’s wrong?” his voice, ever so gentle. 

Wangji met his eyes without letting him go.

“Please don’t forget me ever? I don’t know how? But I will find you no matter what happens. Do you understand?”

“What? Are you going somewhere? No! You can’t!” Wuxian hugged him even tighter, there’s a panic in his voice too.

“Let’s go home first and I’ll tell you everything you need to know,” Wangji said. Wuxian was reluctant but decided to follow him.

They held each other's hand as they walked.

But when Wuxian was about to open the door to get out of the restaurant, Wangji’s warm hand was no longer holding his.

Wuxian’s eyes widened as he turned to his side, to find no one.

“Wangji?” he called.

“Wangji!” his voice raised.

Wuxian scanned the place.

“Hey have you seen the guy I was with?” he asked the waiter but he was as clueless as him.

Wuxian decided to just go back to his house. As soon as he was home, he knelt and prayed.

“Dear God...please, please return Wangji to me.” he took a long breath and opened his eyes. 

Hoping Wangji would be sitting beside him but it was not Wangji he found.

“What do you want me to tell God today Wei Wuxian?” It was Master Xichen.

Wuxian was shocked to see another Angel aside from Wangji.

“Are you an angel? Can you bring Wangji here?” Wuxian asked nervously.

Master Xichen sighed.

“I never thought we would have this conversation again...Wei Ying,” said Master Xichen, as if they’ve known each other for a while.

“What conversation?” Wuxian asked.

_ Have I ever talked to this angel before? No, I am sure I’ve never seen him before. Who is Wei Ying? _


	11. Hello Lan Zhan, you can call me Wei Ying

Thousands of years ago... 

A man with long silver hair walks around a small village as if searching for something. It was the dead of the night and everyone was asleep. 

The man stopped in the middle of the village, eyes squinting while looking around. 

_ Where are you?  _

A scent of Sandalwood caught his nose. A smirk formed his lips. 

_ Found you.  _

The man followed the scent and found himself in front of a small cottage. 

He teleported inside the house. He walked until he reached a bedroom and found a sleeping man.

_ Hmm... So it was you. _

The man walked closer to the bed.

He clicked his tongue. It was dark but his inhuman eyes could see clearly.

_ Shame... Too young to be dying. _

The silvered haired man was about to go when he heard the other man sobbed. He turned to him and realized that the other man was still sleeping. 

The silvered haired man walked closer to take a look. 

"Are you having a nightmare?" He asked as he wiped the other man’s tears with his long fingers. His action also surprised him.

_ When did he ever care? _

A grim reaper will only visit to pick the soul and escort it to heaven...or hell...

"Aren't you too early to be here? He's not going to die for at least...a hundred more days." Said the voice behind him. 

The silvered haired man chuckled and turned his head. 

"What are you doing here Xichen?" The silvered haired man asked the man in white robes. 

"Oh well I received a report that a Grim Reaper is roaming around the village and there is no schedule of death tonight,” Xichen answered calmly.

“How about you Grim Reaper Wei Ying?” 

Wei Ying scoffed as he shook his head. He crossed his arms and walked towards Xichen.

“Do you really have to call me Grim Reaper? I was bored and wanted to know more about him,” he answered.

“Can you tell me why it is necessary for you to do that?” Xichen asked, his voice is steady and calm.

Wei Ying scratched his nose three times with his index finger, not because it was itchy. Xichen knew so well Wei Ying’s mannerism when he’s trying to think of an explanation.

“I told you before to stop fooling around. If you want to become an angel, you have to follow the rules until you get promoted.”

Wei Ying let out a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry Angel Xichen. This man’s scent is really attracting me.” Wei Ying admitted.

Xichen did not punish Wei Ying and because of that, Wei Ying came back every night to watch the other man sleep. Wei Ying doesn’t take too long, only enough to smell the other man’s scent.

It was day twenty when Wei Ying visited the other man and was surprised to see him awake.

The other man was sitting on the foot of his bed. 

“Dear God,” he started praying.

Wei Ying rolled his eyes. He knew that a guardian angel would come down from heaven to listen to the other man’s prayers.

Wei Ying decided to hide, using his powers, he became invisible not only from the other man but also from his guardian angel.

“What do you want me to tell God tonight Lan Zhan?” a voice that only Wei Ying could hear. 

_ Lan Zhan...his name is Lan Zhan.  _

Angel Qing, a pretty angel with beautiful wings sat beside Lan Zhan and looked at him with loving eyes.

_ Oh yeah, I forgot, they are soulmates. _

“It’s been a while since you last prayed,” Qing said, of course, Lan Zhan couldn’t hear her.

“Lately, I’ve been feeling so sad and lonely but I don’t even know why. I pray that you take away all the sadness in my heart, these feelings that I couldn’t understand. As if I’m being dragged into something dark. Please God, help me. I think I’m going crazy.” Lan Zhan prayed.

Angel Qing looked at Lan Zhan with a worried face.

“I will tell God that you asked for protection from those negative emotions. Is that all?” Qing asked.

Lan Zhan sighed then decided to lay down.

“Sleepwell my love,” Qing said then Lan Zhan closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep to Wei Ying’s surprise.

_ That’s a talent right there! _

“Come out!” Qing said in an angry tone.

_ Oh she’s good! _

Wei Ying made himself visible.

“How did you know I am here?” Wei Ying asked.

Qing scoffed, her wings moved, blocking Wei Ying’s view of Lan Zhan’s bed.

_ Those damn wings! I want to have one of those! _

“Didn’t you hear him pray? He’s feeling depressed because a Grim Reaper follows him around. Your dark energy is affecting him! Why are you even here? It’s not his time yet!”

“You should be thanking me. If he wasn't scared of my dark energy he would have not prayed? Then you wouldn’t have seen him.” Wei Ying answered lazily.

No angel will ever make him feel small just because he is just Grim Reaper. He didn’t ask for this.

“Stay away from him or I will tell Master Xichen about this.” she warned.

Wuxian chuckled, he was about to say something clever when he noticed that Lan Zhan was watching him.

Wei Ying froze.

_ When did he wake up? _

Their eyes met.

“Who are you?” Lan Zhan’s voice was trembling, he looked at Wei Ying with a shock expression on his face.

“Lan Zhan! You can see us?”  Qing  was also surprised as she walks towards her soulmate but Lan Zhan’s eyes never left Wei Ying’s face.

For the first time in Wei Ying’s long life...he didn’t know what to say.

Qing  was still confused when she realized that Lan Zhan couldn’t see her and then she disappeared.

Seven minutes was over. That’s only for Angels...Wei Ying is a Grim Reaper.

Wei Ying doesn’t like the idea of Lan Zhan being afraid, because for him death is only the beginning of a new life.

Lan Zhan composed himself, he sat straight, eyes still on Wei Ying.

“I finally see the face behind the voice I hear these past few nights. Hello, my name is Lan Zhan.” 

Wei Ying beamed at him.

_ Interesting... _

Wei Ying walked towards Lan Zhan’s bed.

“Hello Lan Zhan, you can call me Wei Ying...I’m a Grim Reaper,” he said with a half-smile on his lips.


	12. 100th Day

Lan Zhan was a depressed soul. He spends more of his time alone and he reads mostly. Wei Ying is a chatterbox and accompanies Lan Zhan every day.

98th Day.

Wei Ying stared at the sleeping Lan Zhan like he always does and wondered what happens next when Lan Zhan dies. As a Grim Reaper, he would move to the next soul to collect. 

A strange emotion rose to his chest. Why does he feel comfortable whenever he was with Lan Zhan? 

Such a beautiful man.

"Do you want to talk?" Wei Ying realized Lan Zhan was awake all along.

Wei Ying smiled and sat beside Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan got up to a sitting position.

"I just like your place, it's quiet here." Wei Ying said.

"Mn...I like quiet too." Wei Ying pouted his lips.

"But I always talk, do you mean you don't like me around?"

"Wei Ying..."

Wei Ying straightened his back and meets Lan Zhan's serious face.

"Why do you always come here? I know that I'm going to die soon and you will be the one to escort me but I haven't died yet. So why are you here?" Wei Ying thought that it was the longest sentence Lan Zhan had ever said to him since the day he met him.

Wei Ying couldn't answer. Are there words to describe it? Why he was drawn to this beautiful and quiet man?

Wei Ying scooted closer.

"You wouldn't understand." Wei Ying answered. He even rested his head on Lan Zhan's shoulder.

Lan Zhan sighed.

"I don't mind that you are here all the time." Lan Zhan said.

Wuxian lifted his head and turned to Lan Zhan. Their eyes met. Lan Zhan was fascinated at the Grim Reaper beside him. Wei Ying held his hand.

"Are you scared of me?" Wei Ying asked. 

"I will never be scared of you." Wei Ying smiled and leaned closer. It was too close. They were both staring at each other's equally beautiful lips.

Wei Ying made a move and Lan Zhan placed a hand on Wei Ying's chest, pushing him lightly. Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan in confusion. He was having an impression that Lan Zhan wanted to be closer to him because he wants to be closer to Lan Zhan.

"Wei Ying... I am a man," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Wei Ying. He was trying to find a trace of hesitation but only found confidence in Wei Ying's smile.

"So am I Lan Zhan." said Wei Ying. He then placed a hand at the back of Lan Zhan's head and pulled him closer to him until their lips touched. None of them moved for a moment. Lan Zhan felt the smile on Wei Ying's lips as he brushes his soft lips against Lan Zhan's.

***

100th day,

It was Lan Zhan's birthday and for the first time since Wei Ying met him, Lan Zhan was smiling and genuinely happy. 

For the first time in a Grim Reaper's life, he was dreadful.

Wei Ying received the report on how Lan Zhan will meet his demise.

Lan Zhan will visit the river and will save a boy from drowning. He will end up drowning. Lan Zhan was on his way to the river when Wei Ying walked with him.

"Where are you going?" Wei Ying asked.

"I told you last night, I want to read by the river. It's relaxing."

"Can't you just read at home? And besides, it's your birthday. Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Lan Zhan only stared at Wei Ying.

"I know a place. It's quiet there too and you can read after eating." Wei Ying smiled sweetly.

Thinking that Wei Ying was being extra nice to him cause it's his birthday, Lan Zhan agreed to join Wei Ying.

It was a simple conversation. Little did Lan Zhan know that he missed his death that day and the boy he was supposed to save, died in his place.

****

"What were you thinking?!" it was Xichen who was furious.

"It's not fair to kill him when he was starting to feel something other than sorrow." Wei Ying answered.

"No one is killing him by choice, it was his destiny!"

"Destiny?! Just like I was destined to be a Grim Reaper? I wasn't even given a choice!"

"Wei Ying! A balance needs to be maintained in the world. You cannot abuse your powers and change what is destined to happen!"

Wei Ying closed his eyes tightly. Lan Zhan was a good soul and he was young. Wei Ying couldn't understand it. Why can't someone have a choice whether they want to live or not?

"Wei Ying...I will try my best to negotiate with God but I'm afraid that you will not be promoted as an angel anytime soon."

Wei Ying didn't care. He was about to go to Lan Zhan when Xichen stopped him.

"You will no longer be allowed to visit the mortal's world. You have to understand that." Xichen said then left.

Wei Ying was beyond angry. In his long life as a Grim Reaper, he never wanted something so badly before. He never felt alive before. Lan Zhan was the one who gave him life.

"Brother!" he called. Xichen stopped but did not turn.

"Don't call me that," Xichen said calmly but his hand was clenched into a fist.

"I know that our lives are different now and that in this lifetime we are no longer bound by blood...We're not human anymore but I will always be the little brother you carry around. I have never asked for anything, let me see Lan Zhan for the last time." Wei Ying's voice was trembling. Xichen didn't move but his heart sank.

"You remember..." Xichen said, his voice, ever so calm and gentle.

Wei Ying nodded. He made his way out of Xichen's sight, trusting that Xichen would not stop him nor follow him.

****

Lan Zhan was preparing for bed when he found Wei Ying sitting on his bed.

"I didn't see you all day, I was starting to think that everything was just my imagination." Lan Zhan said as he climbs on the bed and sat beside Wei Ying.

Wei Ying smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. Lan Zhan noticed and held his hand.

"What's wrong?'

Wei Ying scooted closer so he could hug Lan Zhan.

"No matter what happens, please don't forget me," he said, his face buried on Lan Zhan's shoulder. Lan Zhan frowned as he tried to pull away from the embrace but Wei Ying tightened his embrace.

"Wei Ying..."

"I don't know how I would do it but I promise that I will come back to you."

"You're leaving?"

Wei Ying didn't answer. 

"Lan Zhan..."

"Mn?"

"Do you trust me?

Does Lan Zhan trust Wei Ying? Does he even trust his own thoughts? Probably not. Loving a Grim Reaper doesn't even make sense to him. Then it hit him.

Realization crossed his mind.

"Did you save me from death today?"

Wei Ying didn't answer, instead, he repeated his question, "Do you trust me Lan Zhan?"

Lan Zhan broke away from the embrace and looked into Wei Ying's silver eyes.

"Always," he answered.

Wei Ying finally smiled and pressed his lips against Lan Zhan's. 

***

Present...

Wuxian felt like he woke up from a long long long sleep and he looked at Master Xichen with recognition. Slowly, he scratched his nose three times using his index finger and smiled at Xichen.

"Tell me where Lan Zhan is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is ending. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think about it. :)


End file.
